Kido wasn't Kido
by KaireanAlbarea
Summary: The Mekakushi Dan woke up after a tiring day. Only problem was, they weren't who they thought they were. Can they ever resolve this ordeal? Hints of some crack OTP. Don't like, don't read. Rated T just to be sure.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Project DX

**This fanfic is dedicated to akaoisora! Thank you for reading Workaholic Danchou!**

_AN: I don't wanna hear reviews/comments that my story is rubbish because of genre and/or chosen pairings._

_Why? Someone reviewed that he doesn't like my story because it was incest... But that story only has two main characters, which were siblings. It's just that, can you be more prepared when reading fics that have siblings as a pair at least? Some people actually think those two were meant together than the OTP._

_Just ranting because this one has a 'few' crack pairings. (Not actually a very romantic kind of pairing... a mutual kind of thing?)_

Anyway, if you don't mind a little (okay, I'll say it) KonoKido, then read away! Enjoy!

* * *

The sun rays shined through the open window as the curtains swayed along with the gentle morning breeze. Kido slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. She stood up, with her hand on her face. She seemed to have a slight headache. "Ow, ow… Did I sleep too much?" She muttered with a groan. As her eyes finally adjusted, she realized that she wasn't in her room. It was… different. She looked around, noting to herself that this rooms is indeed _not _hers. She then unconsciously looked at her legs, which seemed peculiar. "Why do my legs look like a guy's…?" She soon jolted up, jumping out of the bed and ran to the nearest mirror stand. She almost let out a girly scream as she finally found out what had happened, despite the fact that she's in Seto's body.

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH! I'M SETO!"

Shouting too loud, thudding noises were heard from outside the room. Kido heard them yelling, worried why she shouted early in the morning.

"Are you okay, Danchou?"

"Is everything… okay, Leader…?"

"Everything okay in there, Kido-san?"

With a questioning look after hearing them talk, Kido, in Seto's body, calmed herself down before going to the door to open it. In front of her are Kano, Marry and… herself. She then asked them why they asked her in a very weird way.

"What do you mean 'weird'? Am I weird to you, Danchou?"

"Weird…? What's weird?"

"I'm not weird!"

Silence filled the air.

..

..

..

"WHAT!?"

..

..

And so, the four of them sat down on the dining table and decided to talk about their sudden predicament. It turned out that Kido was in Seto's body, Konoha inside Kido's, Momo inside Marry's and lastly, Shintaro inside Kano's. At first we couldn't believe it but after a little while, we had to.

"If I'm inside Kano's body, then who's in _my _body?" Shintaro asked them with the deceiver's voice. He had his chin resting on his hand and glanced around as he questioned.

"We won't know until everyone comes here… I hope mom doesn't freak out if 'Momo' suddenly acts differently…" Momo, in Marry's body, started to talk as she tied her hair the same way she does every day. A loud and deep sigh came out of Seto's mouth, startling the other members.

"Oh yeah… you're Kido, right?" Konoha finally talked, with Kido's deep voice. He's been very fascinated to be inside another person's body, a girl's body at that. He tied Kido's hair like how his haired was tied. He touched the ears and uttered an amazed 'oh' as he has discovered what it's like to have human ears. He touched all over 'his' body and when he was on the chest area, he asked Kido something she hoped she'd prepared for.

"Kido, how come your breasts are… flat?"

..

..

Seto's face was now blushing. The green haired girl, who was inside the golden eyed boy, didn't want to hit Konoha; she would only hit someone if it was Kano. She hid her face from her three friends, which was unusual to see since she's not in her own body. They did swapped bodies with the others, what do they expect? Konoha let the topic go and continued to examine 'his' body. He then went down. Way down…Seeing Konoha's wandering eyes looking down. 'Kano' widened his gaze.

"Oi, Konoha, don't tell me you're…?"

"GYAAAAAA!"

Shintaro sighed, Kido screamed, Momo was speechless and Konoha tilted his head to the left with a question mark accompanying it.

"S-s-s-stop t-t-t-touching m-m-m-my….m-m-m-my…!" 'Seto's' voice was quivering. "Konoha… your hand, please." Now, Kido was giving off a killing aura. The whole atmosphere was getting darker, sending chills to 'Marry' and 'Kano'. It was scarier to see Seto with the desire to kill.

'Kido' innocently gave her hand to 'Seto' and the black haired 'boy' put her hands, sandwiching 'her' hand. "Now, let me just—"

Before Kido could wring Konoha's hand, the front door slammed open, revealing four familiar faces. Momo, Shintaro, Konoha, and Hibiya suddenly entered the apartment. They went straight to where the other four was, which was at the dining table.

"Guys, do you have any idea what's happening? I woke up in a very unaccustomed room and when I came down, I suddenly gained a second mother." Shintaro's voice was almost laughing, and appeared like he was in no panic. Was this Kano? He's the only one who would joke about something as serious as this.

"Who... are you, specifically?" Kido asked the red clad male. She eyed on him firmly, analyzing if he was who he thought it was.

"I'm Seto, Kido." 'Shintaro' was smiling at 'Seto'. "It feels weird seeing myself like this." His smile did not falter one bit. They all had missed expression on their faces so they have come to a decision to sit down on the couch and think about their current situation.

'Seto' took a piece of paper and a pen, writing down who's who in which body. It came out like this:

**Identity – Body**

**Kido – Seto**

**Seto – Shintaro**

**Kano – Hibiya**

**Marry – Momo**

**Momo – Marry**

**Ene- herself/ not affected**

**Shintaro- Kano**

**Hibiya- Konoha**

**Konoha- Kido**

"Looks like you guys had some sort of dark magic done to you! Hahaha!" Ene laughed hard from inside Shintaro's phone. She was holding her stomach from all the laughing, jerking a tear. "I… can't stop… HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up, Ene. You're not helping us." 'Kano' said with a slightly angry tone.

"Ne~ why don't we ask Ene-chan to search for things like this on the internet? Oh, and Hibiya-kun, you're body's stiff." The deceiver, who was inside the shota added, making Hibiya furious. "Shut up, old man!"

"Do you think this is just a dream? Will we go back to normal if I slapped myself?" Kido sighed, as she was getting sick of her friends bickering. Kano and Hibiya are onto each other, which looked like Hibiya bullying Konoha. The real Marry and the real Momo were just talking normally, the real Konoha was just sitting down with the real Kido and the real Seto was smiling awkwardly at what's going on. Shintaro was arguing with Ene about searching the net for possible solutions.

"Do you want something to eat, Konoha?"

"Yeah…"

'Kido' and 'Seto' went to the kitchen and then 'Kido' sat down at the dining table. He waited patiently, his gaze following wherever 'Seto' went. Kido felt the presence of someone watching, but figured out it was just Konoha, waiting for his food.

"It's feels weird seeing myself wait eagerly for lunch… and now I know why they call my stare as 'cold gaze'. It feels like your—I mean, my stare can turn people to stone… and I'm not a Medusa like Marry… Oh well." Kido turned her back to look at the staring person behind her. Konoha didn't answer her so she just continued her cooking.

After a little while, everyone was just hanging out by the couch. No one was doing anything relevant or fun, they were merely sitting down. Ene told them that she found how to resolve their problem but they already tried it and it didn't work. They looked like hopeless children who lost all life, except for Seto who was enjoying his time as he tried to feel Shintaro's body. Kido's eyeing on him, thinking that he was weirdo doing weird stuff.

"Kido~" Kano in Hibiya's body hugged Kido behind. It looked like Hibiya having a sibling relationship with Seto. "Oh~ Seto x Hibiya~" Marry, in Momo's body, squealed, clasping both her hands in excitement.

"What the…? Marry?" Seto inquired, shocking Marry. "Oh, it's nothing, Seto." She smiled sweetly and pretended she didn't say a thing.

"I'm taking all of your… books, Marry." Kido scolded her, and made Marry tremble since she was in Seto's body and made her scarier than usual. "Sorry, Kido… Please don't…" Marry sniffed.

"It looks like Seto's bullying Momo. Haha! This is too hilarious, guys. We should try something else! I want Seto and Marry to hug!" 'Hibiya' suggested to the gang. It was getting boring and he wanted to have some fun. "Seto… and Marry? You mean me and Momo?" Kido asked him with a brow raised.

"Yeah! It's fun knowing that it's Leader and Momo even though we see them as Marry and Seto. It's fine, right? Kano will be hugging Kido!" Kano said, as he suddenly grew cat ears and whiskers.

"Konoha and… I? No way! It'll look like some sort of boy's love. No way!" Shintaro freaked out and stood up all of a sudden.

"K-k-k-kano and K-k-k-k-k-kido…?!" The real Kido stuttered as she shook. Why would he suggest something like that! She stood up, carried 'Hibiya' and threw him. "STAY OUT, YOU IDIOT!"

"That's going to hurt…" The real Hibiya commented with one eye closed. "It's your body, Hibiya." Seto said as he smiled using Shintaro's body.

"Everything's so weird…" 'Marry' stated as she slumped forward, indicating that she was getting tired of their shenanigans.

The whole day was a waste. They just argued and teased each other, not really trying to figure out how this happened. The sun has set and it's about time they go home. They almost went home with their real selves inside a totally different person. Shintaro and Momo's mother might make a fuss that Marry and Kano were the one who appeared in front of her. She didn't know that these two were her children's friends. It's going to cause an ordeal.

Seto and Marry went to the Kisaragi residence. Kano and Hibiya went to the apartment where Hibiya and Konoha were currently staying at since their guardian will get worried if they didn't come home. The only ones left at the base were Kido, Momo, Konoha, Shintaro and Ene.

"Now what, guys?" 'Marry' asked the remaining dan members. "Let's just sleep in our own rooms. Since I'm the only one who actually lives here, I'm the only one who has my own room. Momo will stay in Marry's room, Konoha in Seto's room and Shintaro in Kano's room. Is the arrangement okay?"

"Yes." The three replied in unison. Ene suddenly spoke. "I'm staying with you, imouto~" Momo nodded and they went to their respective rooms.

It was half past midnight and Kido was awakened by a nightmare. Out of habit, she went straight to Kano's room and knocked on the door.

"Kano… Wake up…" She was half asleep and didn't realize that she's still in Seto's body. The door opened with a soft creak and there she saw Kano. She hugged him and cried to him. "Sorry… I just… had a bad dream…"

"Um… Kido…? It's me, Shintaro…"

Kido's eyes widened and gradually looked at the person in front of her. "Ah." So that's why she felt a lot taller than Kano. "So-sorry… I was just…"

"It's fine… "

When Shintaro smiled at her, she saw Kano and it calmed her down. She hugged him tightly before going to back to her room.

"Don't mention this to anyone."

Kido warned him before walking away. "I won't…" Shintaro said before she got farther inside her room. "I can't believe I forgot about that… Shintaro now knows that I go to Kano's room when I'm awoken by a nightmare… "

"Seto and I hugging…. Wait, it was Seto's body but Kido was the one who hugged me… What am I thinking? Sorry, Ayano…" Shintaro apologized to the empty room as he dragged himself and slept on the bed, lying on his chest.

Meanwhile, Hibiya and Kano finally arrived at the apartment where Hibiya and Konoha were staying at. Kano was shocked as he recognized the house. He knew very much who lives in here, or rather, who _lived _in here. He asked Hibiya who their guardian was. Hearing the guardian's identity, he suddenly grew scared. He didn't show Hibiya his facial expression so that he will not worry. They went to their rooms and went to sleep.

Seto and Marry, on the other hand, just acted like normal and went ahead to take a rest.

Konoha woke up at the dead of night and found himself unable to go back to sleep. He left the room he was assigned to and stopped just as he closed the door. "Now… where should I go…? Ah! I know… I'll ask Kido!" He went to the room he believed to be where she entered. He knocked on the door and heard a soft rustle from the other side. "Kido, I can't sleep."

The door opened, showing a black haired boy who was yawning. "Why... did you come... to me, Konoha?" She yawned again, a tear forming on 'her' eye.

"If I woke Shintaro up, he's going to shout at me… and I know that Momo is hard to wake up…" His hands were in front of him, the right over the left.

"Co-come in…" Seeing herself act all vulnerable and cute, she couldn't ignore that face. She was looking at her image, after all.

Konoha came inside and sat down on the bed. "What do you do when you can't sleep, Kido?" He started a conversation, to which the green haired Leader didn't want to take part in. She was more tired than normal. She knew that Konoha could be annoying when ignored so she didn't have a choice but to answer him. "I… I go… to… uhm… s-someone's r-r-room and fall asleep there…" She said shyly, hiding her flushed face from Konoha. She just admitted her secret to someone else other than Kano. She just doesn't want to lie to the poor guy. He was an innocent boy and she doesn't want to taint him with lies.

"I see… Then I'll sleep with you!"

Kido almost choked; surprised that Konoha said something absurd like that, "Bu-but, Konoha! A girl and a boy… shouldn't sleep together… unless they're married…" Kido tried to explain but Konoha was clueless. "Why? I am not going to do anything bad to you, Kido…" Konoha said with no hint of ill intention. Kido sighed and told him it was fine. He might not even know about _that _that she would worry now.

The two slept together with Konoha hugging Kido tightly. Kido blushed and commented. "Seto x Kido, huh? Not bad…" She just giggled softly at her remark, thinking that she did like Seto a bit more than Kano a few years ago. It felt awkward that she's hugging her body and thought, "What if I... do something naughty?" Being out of character, she took her phone from the top of the drawer and took a picture. She faked her slumber and made it look like Seto was hugging Kido _tightly_.

The next morning, Kido fluttered her eyes open, smiling at Konoha who was sleeping soundly beside her. He was cuddling her and she felt happy at the sight. "Konoha's looks like a baby..."

The android boy who was inside the green haired girl's body opened his eyes slowly after hearing Kido in Seto's voice comment. "Morning..."

"Morning, Konoha. Let's go downstairs... I need to prepare breakfast." Konoha simply nodded and followed Kido to the kitchen.

"Kido-chan's being naughty~" A voice made Kido jump from her spot and then she turned her back and saw Hibiya playfully looking at her. "Ka-kano..."

"Hibiya and I came here early. I checked up on you and saw Seto sleeping with Kido. I'm a bit jealous~ You really prefer Seto over me?" His voice was calm and teasing but deep inside he was jealous. He doesn't want anyone going after his princess, not even if it was Seto... Doesn't seem like anything Kano would do or say, right?

"Y-y-y-you're wrong! I-i-i-i-i... Y-y-y-you see, K-k-k-konoha woke m-m-me up a-a-and he s-s-said he c-c-couldn't sleep so I let him! Besides, I know h-h-he won't do anything bad to m-m-me... u-u-unlike you...!"

"Oh~ so you will let me sleep with you if I beg?" Kano said, his hands on her waist. Konoha, who was sitting at the dining table, was looking at Hibiya hugging Seto.

"Wh-what...? NO!" She pushed Kano and he fell on his butt. "Ouch... danchou's- uhm, Seto's being bad to Hibiya..." Kano cried crocodile tears and pretended that he was being bullied.

"Shut up! Hmph!" She turned her back and continued her cooking. "You want lots and lots of food, right Konoha?" She immediately flashed a smile at Konoha, a smile that Kano only saw when they were young.

"Ah~ now I'm even more jealous~"

Kido ignored him and took some ingredients from the fridge. "I'll cook _especially_ for Konoha." She smiled brightly at Konoha, her smile reaching her ears and her eyes closed. Kano was getting even more jealous. "It looks like Seto happily making Kido breakfast. i can't take it... I'M JEALOUS!" He thought to himself as he walked out and sat grumpily at the couch. He couldn't hide his real emotion because he doesn't have his deceiving ability with him. He was in Hibiya's body, after all. "Bummer..."

..

..

..

After discovering that it was a phenomenon caused by spirits who doesn't have anything better to do, they were able to go back to their original bodies. Or did they?

* * *

Please report any typos and grammatical errors if you want/can. XD I'd be happy to correct it. Please R &amp; R~~~


End file.
